1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular to a method for after service of a mobile terminal which is adapted to optimize the performance of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the personal communication service(PCS), a user can communicate with any one at any time and place by using a mobile terminal. Such mobile terminals for the personal communication service are rapidly spreading since they can provide high quality conversation service, hand off, various additional services, multimedia service, etc.
In proportion to the spreading of the mobile terminals like this, the importance of after service for providing high quality communication service to the users is also increasing.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart for showing an after service procedure of a mobile terminal in the related art;
Referring to FIG. 1, when the mobile terminal malfunctions in S100, the user inquires a customer consultant center of the pertinent service provider about the conversation or an after service center (hereinafter referred to as A/S center) about the possibility of failure of the mobile terminal in S101.
When the user inquired the customer consultant center about the conversation in S102, if the customer consultant center fails to provide a relevant explanation in S103, the user contacts the A/S center to solve this problem in S105.
Here, the A/S center judges if the terminal is broken or not in S106, and provides a software update of the terminal, calibration adjustment or explanation to the user as an after service in S107 if the terminal is not broken as a result of the judgment. However, if the mobile terminal is proved broken as a result of the judgment, the A/S center repairs the mobile terminal in S108.
Considering the after service to the mobile terminal in the related art, there is a problem that the user should visit the A/S center whenever the terminal malfunctions since the user him/herself cannot judge if the terminal is broken or not.
In other words, the user should visit the A/S center even if the terminal is not broken in hardware but only has some problems in the performance thereof, and thus time and cost may be wasted.